


Stiles, Wait!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Saving Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Supportive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: 5 times Scott tried to kick Stiles out of the pack, but Derek defended him, and 1 time Stiles and Derek left together.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Saving Stiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035798
Comments: 14
Kudos: 454
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Stiles, Wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

-1

“Stiles, get back, you are going to get hurt again!” Scott yelled, but Stiles was too busy trying to protect the pack and ignored his best friend.

Stiles was using his bat plus whatever it was Deaton had given him in his fight to save the others but he was still new to the spark business and failed.

Their rivals sneered at him. “Some emissary you are. Here, let me show you what you just tried and failed to do.”

The magic pushed Stiles back while the others fought to remain alive and well.

Once the battle was over, Scott walked back toward Stiles who was trying to get himself together with Derek at his side, giving him comfort and asking if he was okay. Scott has had enough, though.

“I don’t want you in my pack. All you’re doing is getting hurt and making us have to fight harder,” Scott told him as he flashed his eyes at him, the red eyes of the alpha.

“It’s not his fault, you shouldn’t kick him out just because he tried to protect the pack,” Derek defended as he stood and faced the alpha and then added, “He is still learning the spark with Deaton.”

“Fine, you live to fight another day with the pack,” Scott told him and left with the rest of the pack.

-2

Deaton kept teaching him and kept reminding him that he needed to believe in himself more.

It was hard for him to do so because he knew that his best friend might be watching, waiting to see him fall on his ass again, and Stiles was determined to do anything if it meant keeping the pack safe, even if it wasn’t approved by Scott.

Deaton told him that he should visit the Nemeton more often as it would give his spark more juice.

Stiles took his advice and went to go see the Nemeton. He went alone, not wanting the pack to know about it.

He put his hand over the Nemeton root and closed his eyes, trying to believe and to feel the juice with his spark, but all he could hear around him was laughter.

He opened his eyes to see the pack looking at him funny. He tried to ignore them and focused himself on the spark.

“What are you going to do? Free more creatures so we will have to deal with them?” Scott asked, knowing that Stiles could hear him.

Derek and the rest of the pack watched the scene, while Stiles ignored the alpha as much as he could.

Scott pushed him away from the Nemeton, making Stiles literally fall over on his ass.

“I have had enough of your stupid acts! All you do is release new creatures, and who do you think has to deal with them, huh?” Scott asked him, the red eyes flashing at Stiles.

“What are you saying, Scotty?” Stiles asked, not noticing that Derek was kneeling next to him, offering him a comforting hand.

“I want you out of the pack,” Scott replied.

Derek was the only one that stood and defended Stiles. “So every time Deaton would like Stiles to learn something new about his spark you’re going to kick him out?”

“Only if he deserves it, and considering all the new creatures that have been coming here lately, I think I know who can take the blame for it.” Scott told him.

“How can he learn if every time he tries something you are going to threaten to kick him out of the pack? He is still learning,” Derek insisted.

“Fine, just don’t stand in our way,” Scott barked at him and glared at Stiles as he left with the rest of the pack. Derek stayed beside Stiles.

“You shouldn’t do that, stick up for me like that, “Stiles muttered. “You are part of his pack.”

“So are you, Stiles.”

-3

Stiles tried to close the deal with the Fae because there were too many fairies, good and bad, taking advantage of Beacon Hills. He was doing his best to close the deal so the fairies would move on.

When the deal was closed and the fairies were on their way, Stiles sighed heavily, hoping that Scott would not try to kick him from his pack again. It had become quite the habit, berating Stiles for everything, even with the other members of the pack.

“See, if you hadn’t gone to the Nemeton none of this would ever have happened, but no, the great almighty Stiles wants some juice. The alpha was right, you don’t belong in our pack,” Jackson muttered to him.

“He’s right, you know. You are at fault for this one,” Scott told him as he approached the emissary in training, and added, “Maybe you aren’t a team player after all.”

“He closed the deal, isn’t that enough for you?” Derek asked, standing between Stiles and the rest of the pack.

“Alright, just don’t let me down, _again_ ,” Scott replied.

“My mom asked the fairies for a new car, like something extraordinary, and got something really huge, what I should do with that?” Jackson asked, glaring at Stiles.

“My mom asked for a prince charming and got herself a frog,” Lydia added, smiling.

“Deal with it, not my problem,” Stiles told him as he let Derek help him up.

The rest of the pack left them alone.

“You don’t need to protect me sourwolf, but thanks,” Stiles told him and kissed his cheek.

“Yes, I do, now come along, my spark,” Derek replied and took his hand in his.

-4

Stiles hurried over to the McCall house, not wanting to be late for another meeting. He didn’t know why Deaton insisted on having his spark training sessions at the same time when he knew it clashed with the pack meetings.

“You are late, again,” Scott told him as soon as Stiles got inside the house.

“You are aware that Deaton schedules my spark training for the same time as the pack meeting?” Stiles asked.

“I am aware of that, but I think that Deaton is trying to teach you something about being here and being with him,” Scott told him.

“Wait a minute, are you saying that I should learn how to be in two places at the same time?” Stiles asked him.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Scott told him.

“How could I know that? Deaton only seems to tell me things that matter when he knows I need to leave if I’m going to get here in time and so of course I end up being late,” Stiles let the alpha know.

“You need to deal with it if you want to be our active emissary, Stilinski. You’ve got nothing to do except train. That’s the only thing you have to do, and you’re failing in even just that one thing,” Jackson said, smirking at him.

The rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

“Jackson is right, unfortunately for you,” Scott agreed with his beta.

“You don’t want me at the pack meeting, like, at all?” Stiles asked, his voice shaking, not knowing what more he can do to please the alpha.

“You need to finish your training, and if you want to fight with us, you need to get it done,” Scott warned him.

“Right, if not, you’ll kick me from your pack,” Stiles said, repeating the words he had heard so much lately.

“Don’t tempt me. I can get you out of our pack right now, Stiles. I already have an emissary in Deaton. You are only learning. Maybe another pack will be willing to take you. After all, all you ever do is stir up trouble. Members of my pack have already been hurt several times because of you,” Scott snarled at him.

“Okay, so I guess I better take my leave, maybe see if Deaton could help…” Stiles walked over the door. He could hear the rest of the pack muttering for him to leave already and other snarky comments.

“When Deaton was first learning how to be emissary to my mom’s pack, my mom was always so patient and understanding,” Derek told Scott and added softly, “You should take care of Stiles as one of your own otherwise he might not always be there to help you with things, spark or not.”

“Go learn something, Stiles. Derek will fill you in on the pack meeting once you‘re done training.”

“Thanks alpha, thanks Derek,” Stiles thanked them and left.

-5

It’s been a quiet week; no fights had taken place and Stiles was doing his lessons with Deaton.

The pack were running in the woods while Stiles used the day to rest in the house, not hearing the scream of the banshee as he slept deeply through the day.

The pack burst into the house, looking for Stiles, only to see him asleep in his room.

Scott shook him, noticing him blinking his eyes, not knowing why the pack is even in his room.

“Scott… what are you doing in my room?” Stiles asked, still feeling tired, not knowing why the alpha is waking him in the first place.

“Where were you?” Scott asked him.

“WHERE WERE YOU?” Scott repeated, growling at him.

“I went to sleep, while you were running,” Stiles replied as he rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep from his eyes as much as he could.

“You were supposed to run with us! We lost a new beta, and you weren’t there to protect us,” Scott told him.

“But I told you that I was going to sleep. You didn’t tell me everything!” Stiles replied, trying to get his side of the story across.

“You even failed in this,” Scott pushed him back on the bed, as he added, “I’ve got no choice left as your laziness has cost one life in the pack.”

“But I didn’t know! How could I be there when you didn’t let me know that I had to be?” Stiles asked.

“I want you out of the pack, Stiles,” Scott told him.

“I was there when Stiles told you that he was going to sleep. He looked dead tired to me when we went running,” Derek defended him.

“Fine, next time I will use my words,” Scott told him as he left his room, the pack hot on his heels.

“Stiles, you need to sleep. You are looking very tired to me,” Derek told him as he caresses his face.

“Thank you, sourwolf, you are always watching over me,” Stiles replied, closing his eyes.

+1

“Stiles, where were you?” Jackson asked him.

“I just woke up, the last week was hell,” Stiles replied and added, “What’s up?”

“The alpha is looking for you, and it’s not looking good for you,” Jackson replied, smirking at him.

“What’s new? I already feel like Scott’s put a target on my back,” Stiles scoffed.

“There’s been an attack at the hospital and Scott needs you to heal his mother,” Jackson replied, urging him over to his car.

“I’ll take my jeep and follow you,” Stiles told him.

“Fine, just don’t make me have to wait for you,” Jackson muttered as he drove away leaving Stiles behind him.

Stiles parked his car next to Jackson’s once they arrived at the hospital.

“Will you come on already?” Jackson urged him.

“I’m coming, hold your horses, Jackson,” Stiles told him.

When they finally reached the room where Melissa was, Stiles hurried over to her side, trying to use his spark to heal her. But it seemed someone had already been there and healed her.

“You finally got here, huh?” Scott sneered at him.

“You already called for someone else to heal her, so then why call me?” Stiles asked as he ignored the sneering from the alpha.

“I guess we should be glad that Deaton is still cooperating with us, while you on the other hand, just keep failing us,” Scott told him, moving out of the room where his mother was resting.

Stiles followed him outside and asked, “So what are you going to do? Kick me out of your pack? Do it, I don’t give a damn anymore.”

“Finally, because I don’t need you in my pack. All you do is complain. Even the pack can’t stand you,” Scott informed him.

“Good, maybe I will find myself a new pack or create a new pack. I don’t need you or the others,” Stiles mumbled and walked away.

“If Stiles is leaving, then I leave the pack as well,” Derek said as he hurried over to Stiles’ side.

“Go then. Everything you did for us was nothing compared to the others,” Scott snapped at him as he entered his mom’s room again.

“So, what should we do?” Stiles asked him as they left the hospital.

“You can always be my emissary, and besides, I think that I have some betas around who want us to lead the pack, the Hale pack, if you want,” Derek suggested.

“I would love that, sourwolf. Thank you for sticking with me.” Stiles smiled at him.

“Always, spark Stiles, you are the only spark I need to light up our new pack,” Derek told him softly, leaning in to seal their new life together with a kiss.

**The End!!!**


End file.
